1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses frame assembly with innovatory convenience and security features, and more particularly, the present invention is directed to an eyeglasses frame assembly which is provided with a bridge coupling structure and a end coupling structure for the eyeglasses frame assembly to be easily and promptly assembled or disassembled and for a temple to secured to each end of the eyeglasses frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglasses are indispensable for modern people in daily life. Generally, a conventional frame 101 of an eyeglasses 10 is made of metal or plastic material and is made into one piece. Referring to FIG. 1, in order for a pair of lenses 102 to be respectively inlaid in the hollows 103 of the frame 101, the size of each lens 102 must accord with that of each hollow 103 because the size of each hollow 103 is fixed. When being assembled, each lens 102 is forced to be inlaid in the groove 104 of each hollow 103.
Although the above-mentioned assembling manner can obtain the purpose of finishing assembling an eyeglasses 10, it causes much trouble and inconvenience to assemble the lenses 102 with the frame 101 by forcing each lens 102 to be inlaid in the groove 104 of each hollow 103. Moreover, it would cause damage to the lenses 102. Besides, the frame 101 is made to be one single color after formation, and it must be additionally painted in order to become colorific. It not only causes inconvenience but also costs more.
Therefore, another conventional eyeglasses frame assembly 20 was invented to overcome the drawbacks. Referring to FIGS. 2, 3 and 4, the conventional eyeglasses frame assembly 20 is provided with screws holes 2011 and 2021 respectively at both ends of an upper half frame 201 and a lower half frame 202, and a screw N is penetrated through the screw holes 2011 and 2021, so as to thereby assemble the upper half frame 201 with the lower half frame 202.
Although the above-mentioned another conventional eyeglasses frame assembly 20 can effectively overcome the trouble in securing lenses 203, screws N are needed to assemble the upper half frame 201 with the lower half frame 202, it still causes much trouble and inconvenience in assembly, and it may not be aesthetically pleasing to some customers.